symphogear_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Juliette De Laurie
Juliette De Laurie is a girl who has the power to use Symphogear armor, which uses music to combat enigmatic monsters known as Noise. Etymology Juliette - '"Youthful" '''De Laurie - "'From the place of the laurel leaves" Appearance ￼Juliette is a tall fair skinned girl, with long wavy brown hair and hazel eyes. She is often seen in her casual clothing. Her facial expressions usually transmit calmness and serenity. Personality Juliette is a very strong minded and stubborn person, also very impulsive traits that usually lend her to get into trouble . By being a person with a very strong personality she is often misunderstood as someone mean. History As a kid Juliette was separeted from her older brother after a noise attack that destroyed their small village, after that she was sent to an orphanage in Paris, that orphanage was part of the Receptor Children project. Being tortured and used for experiments she developed a harsh personality as a defensive behavior, there she received her relic and was trained to be a living weapon, same as the other kids. She ran away after stealing the Excalibur relic, but without being in full control she ended up destroying most of the orphanage and a small village until she was found by Mariana. Attacks and Abilities Liriko Esnatzen Excalibur Tron Abilities She has the ability to fight Noise with the use of the anti-Noise armour, the Symphogear, which clads her in battle. As an "Attuned" she can use the '''Power of Song (歌の力 Uta no Chikara?), to summon her Armed Gear to fight. Juliette is the owner of the relic Excalibur, that went missing from England during the great war. In it's normal state, her Armed Gear is a rapier; Excalibur also displays another armed gear, that is a double-edged swrod; however it is shown to change depending on the attack. Attacks * Go Aviaire - This attack is very similar to Tsubasa's one thousand tears, she summons dozens of rapiers that go to any direction she choses. * Rosette Nébuleuse - She creates a tornado of fire with her weapon. * Lecteur Phoenix - In this attack her body is surrounded by a fire bird which explodes when hit the target. ** Rose Lecteur Phoenix '- A variation of Lecteur Phoenix used in her X-Drive * '''Le Soleil '- An attack that she's only able to use after singing her zesshou, it creates an immense sphere of light and fire that resembles the sun, the sphere goes in the direction that her sword is pointing. ** 'Le Petit Soleil '- An smaller version of le soleil, where the sphere resembles a mere spark and just causes a small explosion. * 'Fierté Sacrée '- Her double edged swords turns into a double bladed Naginata. * '''Angle D'or - She makes two golden chains from light. * 'Surchauffer '- While not an attack per se, this is a skill unique to Juliette. Juliette can release heat from her gear, with this making her attack deals more damage as well making her gear heavier and her armed gear more easy to handle, however as a consequence of this skill she takes a little damage from the heat that the relic releases. Relationships Songs |-|Solo Songs= * Tsurugi no ō- Ekusukaribā("剣の王-エクスカリバー" King of the swords-Excalibur) * What is a youth? |-|Group Songs= * Truest Bravery (with Karen and Mariana) Quotes Trivia * Juliette is French. * Juliette's battle song genre is Medieval. * Juliette uses French language for attacks. * She is a big fan of musical theatre. * She is a linker user. Category:Custom Character Category:Female Characters Category:Tomochin Category:Symphogear Users